


The Sky Pirates

by EmiLikesMochi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Airships, Fantasy, Gen, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLikesMochi/pseuds/EmiLikesMochi
Summary: Ocha the Fruit Bat is Amy Rose's (slightly exhausted but upbeat) unpaid intern. Usually, Ocha is stuck doing pretty bland work, reorganizing files and beating up aimless leftover robots from Eggman's schemes. But when they're sent to the Sol Dimension for robot cleanup duty, they're pulled into an adventure far above their paygrade. (Which is nothing.)...I just felt like writing self-indulgent fanfiction about my Sonic character. It basically takes place in the IDW timeline, the only things that are different are basically that the Sonic characters kind of age, so they're mostly young adults/late teens who do superhero stuff at a fully career level. I also simplified the Sol Dimension lore a lot because I was laying in bed at like 1:00am thinking way too hard about it and how the lore's not my favorite, even though I adore the Sol Dimension and Blaze and Silver and all of that. And then it was like "Since I've been overthinking this so hard, may as well fling my self insert into it." So, uh. There you go.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Strawberry Juice and Grand Dreams

Ocha was surrounded. Dr. Eggman’s robots were closing in on them, but they weren’t going down that easily. With a deep breath, they steadied their bamboo-laced-with-metal sword, and…  
Ocha snapped awake and slammed their alarm off with a little screech. “Man, I was about to be sooo cool there…” In reality, Ocha was no awesome hero. Not yet, anyway. They had been lucky enough to get an internship (unpaid, and they’d had to beg, but still!) with the hero they’d most looked up to growing up, Amy Rose. She, Sonic and the gang had managed to make an actual career of being superheroes, and if that wasn’t the coolest thing ever, Ocha didn’t know what was. The soft blue fruit bat hopped out of bed, got dressed grabbed their (still snoozing) chao companion, and with a bottle of strawberry juice in hand, ran off to the Restoration’s local base.  
“Moring, Amy! Got any bad guys I need to beat up?”  


“Good morning Ocha! Boba’s still asleep, I see?” Amy Rose, now a cheery-as-ever young adult, said as she noticed the snoring chao in Ocha’s backpack. “Well, as usual, I need you to do a bit of organizing, and then go clean up some leftover Eggman robots that are aimlessly wandering.”  
“Absolutely! No problem!” Ocha smiled but couldn’t help being a little bit disappointed. Beating up evil robots is cool in theory, but the ones Ocha always got assigned to were just mindlessly wandering leftovers, they weren’t a threat so much as litter that someone had to clean up. And it’s not like they wanted more trouble in the world, but it would be a great learning opportunity if Amy would let them accompany her on a real mission sometime.  
Ocha was right about to begin walking to the transporter room (a way of fast travel between several different Restoration bases, magically linked together) before remembering something important. “Wait, where am I going for cleanup duty today?”  
“Oh, sorry, almost forgot that part!” Amy laughed. That part is actually a little bit unusual today. Tell me, what do you know about the Sol Dimension?”  
“Well, I know that it’s less of an actual dimension and more of a locked-off hidden archipelago in the sky, that it was sealed off with the Power of the Stars in ancient times to hide the Sol Emeralds, and that the people who sealed them there protect them to this day, that it’s been long plagued by Eggman’s angry but brilliant abandoned creation, Captain Whisker the airship pirate lord… Wait, are you telling me that I get to go to the Sol Dimension?! Will I meet Blaze and Silver?! Will I fight Captain Whisker to the death?!” Ocha was practically jumping up and down, which was not Boba’s favorite. With a “Chaaaooo!” the blue little hero-type chao released an electrical blast at Ocha from her lantern-like antennae.  
“Owwww…” groaned Ocha, just slightly fried.  
“Um, well then. You’re right about The Sol Dimension, but I doubt you’ll run into Blaze or Silver (although it’s not a massive place,) and it would be a disaster for you to fight Captain Whisker at you and Boba’s current skill level, even if he weren’t elusive. I’ve sent the location to your tracker already. Just take care of them and return to the base as soon as you’re done. Good luck, I know you can do it!”  
“Thanks, be back soon!” Ocha yelled as they ran into the transporter room and went to the panel labeled “Sol Dimension Base.” It was pretty impressive that they even managed to link it to a base into a hidden world. Ocha tried not to be a little bit stung by Amy’s comment that they weren’t ready to fight villains like Captain Whisker. I mean, they knew she was right, but still.  
As they arrived the Restoration Sol Dimension Base, they couldn’t help but wonder how Eggman’s leftovers had ended up in the Sol Dimension. His schemes didn’t usually reach that far. But they were just scrap, so it wasn’t anything to worry about, right?


	2. Fire and Unexpected Changes

Ocha could see the silhouette of Sol Castle on the horizon as they exited the Restoration’s (completely empty, aside from some tidily organized files) base. So, I guess we really are in the Sol Dimension, Boba. I can’t believe we get to visit a hidden world like this…” Boba had woken up after shocking Ocha earlier, and, still peeking out of Ocha’s backpack, she cooed in agreement. “It looks like the robots are pretty near the base according to the tracker… Oh hey, yeah, they’re literally just right there. Guess we won’t get to spend long here, huh?” Ocha drew their weapon of choice—it looked like an ordinary shinai, but there were actually strands of highly conductive metal intertwined through the bamboo sword. With a little jolt from Boba, it was charged with energy and Ocha was ready to kick some robot butt.  
Using their wings to boost themself forward, Ocha hopped up to make the first strike, but right before their attack connected, something big and fiery knocked them over.  
“Okay, so that was definitely a fireball…” Ocha, somewhat singed, groaned as they sat back up.  
“Sorry about that, civilian. Please step away from those Eggman robots.”  
Ocha dusted themself off. “Who are you calling civilliaaaAA—OH MY GAIA, YOU’RE BLAZE THE CAT!” Ocha got ahold of themself and bowed deeply. “It’s an honor to meet you, your highness!”  
Blaze’s fierce eyes softened. “Thank you, but just ‘Blaze’ is perfectly fine. Now, please leave. My brother and I are in the middle of a mission right now.”  
“Okay, um, Blaze, but I can’t actually leave,” Ocha laughed nervously. “See, Amy Rose, your old friend, sent me her to take care of these robots? I’m an unpaid intern, and—”  
“I’m not going to repeat myself. Your form is good, but you didn’t even see my attack coming, and even a flame as weak as what I threw at you was enough to knock you onto the ground. What if I had been an enemy? I could have killed you before you even got the chance to recover.”  
“Your highness—” Blaze gave Ocha a look. “Sorry--Blaze, these are just mindless leftovers without any real orders. There’s basically nothing to taking them out except for whacking them on the head. I don’t think they have quite the firepower that you do.” Ocha laughed at their own bad joke, and Boba cooed in amusement. Blaze sighed.  
“Look. There shouldn’t have been any robots here in the first place. Silver and I are quite sure that we took out all of the robots from the Doctor’s last attack here. These will be detained by his telekinesis (if he ever shows up) and then brought back to Sol Castle for further inspection. Go. Home.”  
Ocha was getting tired of people reminding them how weak—sorry, inexperienced--they were. “Seriously? I thought you were supposed to be all soft and awkward and cute after Sonic and everyone melted your icy heart. I have work to do, and if I can’t blow them up, then I’m still going to at least stick around and see this through.”  
Blaze’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, Sonic and everyone else showed me that I’m not the only person in the world capable of taking out villains, and that having friendly allies is nice. However, there aren’t many people who I would include in that group, and you’re making a nuisance of yourself. Now…”  
A small airship landed nearby as Blaze smiled. “I have actual work to do.”  
Blaze was going over the plan to load the robots into the ship as Ocha popped back up beside the two. “Prince Silver! Hello! Huge fan! Foresee any disasters lately with those incredible prophetic gifts of yours? Save any doomed futures? Get into any cool fights?” The adopted siblings stared at Ocha and blinked. “IIIII’ve been talking for too long…” Ocha mumbled.  
“Yes, you have.” Blaze sighed.  
“Um, who is this?” Silver asked.  
“My name is Ocha! I’m Amy Rose’s intern! I was sent to help take care of the robots”  
“Oh, nice to meet you! Amy’s an old friend of ours, I’m sure you know!” Silver shook their hand.  
Blaze stepped between them. “It’s fantastic that Amy has taken an apprentice, and I’m sure you’ll grow into a competent fighter someday. But for the time being, oops, flames!”  
“Wha-“ before Ocha could get a word out, Blaze had flung them back and separated Ocha from the robots by a barrier of fire. It dissipated after a few moments, but by the time it had, Blaze, Silver, and the robots were gone.


	3. Bad Ideas and Electric Gates

“Ooooh, I can’t believe she would do that! I mean, I guess she’s always been one of the edgy heroes, but still!” They’re not getting rid of me THAT easy! We’re getting into that castle, Boba, and we’re doing it now.”

Boba made cautious chao noises.

“I know, I know. But we’ll find a way to get in, and if we get in trouble, I’m sure Amy will bail us out, since she and Blaze at least supposedly get along.”

Ocha hopped up onto some rocks to scan the perimeter, but quickly ducked back down. Down the hill towards Sol Castle, Blaze was walking back on foot. “How strange. Do you think maybe there wasn’t room in the airship? I guess it was kind of small…”

Frequently ducking between rocks and trees, Ocha and Boba followed Blaze back to Sol castle.

Hiding behind some bushes, Ocha watched as a large gate outside of the castle opened for Blaze, but quickly closed again.

“This part might be tricky, Boba. I bet that there’s some kind of complicated magic being used on that gate, and it’s high enough that we couldn’t just climb a tree and glide off of it.”

After enough time had passed that Ocha and Boba felt sure that Blaze had gone inside, they went over to check out the castle gate.

“Hey, it’s not magical at all, it’s just an electric security system! Boba, it’s time for you to work your magic—sneaking in is going to be waaaaaay easier than we thought it was.” With a smug grin, Ocha pointed at the panel. “Give this thing a shock please, Boba!”

Boba electrocuted the panel. The gate opened. Immediately, loud alarms began to blare all around the castle grounds.

“Okay, so, maybe that didn’t work out super well in the end,” Ocha muttered with a nervous laugh. Guards had immediately flooded out and thrown the two into the dungeon. Ocha brushed off their frilled lavender combat-dress. “Time to come up with a plan to get out of here!” Boba made exasperated chao noises and rolled her eyes.

Before Ocha could do much planning, the barred door opened and Blaze, looking more exhausted than angry by this point, entered the cell.

“What did you think was going to happen? That the electric security system wasn’t going to function as a basic security system? That the cameras wouldn’t catch you? Maybe you even thought that I didn’t hear you following me, even though I did but just assumed even you would give up once we reached the gate?”

“I got swept up in the moment, if you must know!” Ocha put their hands on their hips.

Blaze looked Ocha up and down. “I should probably call Amy and tell her that this internship is a bad idea.”

Suddenly panicked, Ocha opened their mouth to object.

“But,” Blaze raised a hand, cutting Ocha off, “Silver talked me out of the idea. He said you just wanted answers and that it wouldn’t hurt to let you hang around the castle while we conduct our research on the robots we brought in.”

“Really?” Ocha’s face lit up.

“Yes. And then you can go report whatever findings to Amy, not that they’ll be of any concern to the Restoration.”

“Hooray!” Ocha cheered, partially just relieved that they weren’t losing their internship.

“Now, let’s go find out what those robots were really doing here, shall we?” Blaze smirked, and motioned for Ocha and Boba to follow her into Sol Castle.


	4. Noodles and Horrifying Discoveries

“So, you and Silver do all the research yourselves? You don’t have some kind of fancy royal scientists to do it for you?” Ocha asked, as they followed Blaze through Sol Castle. Ocha couldn’t help but notice that some parts of the castle seemed to be in pretty bad shape, though an effort had been made to cover up the disrepair.

“Well, I do most of the actual research, but Silver helps out here and there, and his telekinetic skillset is very good for taking things apart and suspending those parts midair for examination.”

“Alright, that makes sense.” Ocha continued to follow Blaze. The princess still seemed a little bit icy towards them, but at least she wasn’t hostile now.

Eventually, they arrived in what looked like some kind of laboratory. A couple of Eggman’s robots were laying out on the table. Silver was already there, and he gave Ocha and Boba a friendly smile and a wave when he noticed they’d arrived. “Ready to get started, Blaze?” he asked as he turned to his sister.

Ocha stood, interested at first but eventually trying to hide boredom, as Blaze and Silver performed multiple tests on the robots, whispering amongst themselves now and then, and eventually beginning to dismantle one of the subjects.

After what felt like forever, Ocha finally spoke up. “So, how’s it going? Anything interesting so far?”

“Not yet. Right now, we’re still just in the information gathering stages. Once this is done, we’ll get into the data analysis stage,” Blaze replied, her eyes still fixed on her work.

Not wanting the conversation to die, Ocha tried to think of something else to say quickly. “Why didn’t you take the airship back with Silver? It seems a lot quicker that walking back to the castle on foot.”

“Oh, Blaze is terrified of—OWCH!” Silver was cut off by Blaze stepping on his foot.

“Blaze, are you afraid of heights? Even though you live in a floating archipelago?” Ocha couldn’t help but ask.

“There was an incident in which I became a little bit overly self-assured and fell off of the edge of this island, if you must know. But it doesn’t hold me back, I do what needs to be done, just… Heights are not my favorite.” Blaze looked up at Ocha with a smile but narrowed eyes. “And if you ever spread that information, I’ll track you down and set you on fire.”

Ocha laughed awkwardly. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” They made the motion of zipping their lips and then throwing away the zipper. Was it Ocha’s imagination, or did Blaze’s face actually soften a little bit?

“Okay, I think that concludes our information gathering!” Silver dusted off his hands. “Thanks for waiting, Ocha. It’s getting late, why don’t you get something to eat while Blaze and I get started on analyzing the data we gathered? I’ll get you and Boba something real quick.”

Ocha followed Silver as he guided them through the castle’s corridors.

“This place is a little bit… Emptier than I thought it would be,” Ocha commented.

“That’s understandable. Blaze is the princess, but not of much. The inhabitants of the Sol Dimension are few and scattered. A few families here and there, the group of ice animal-ish mobians calling themselves “Vikings,” and Sol Castle’s guards are all that remain of the archipelago’s inhabitants, save for the airships that manage to get through our barrier and pass through the kingdom.”

“I see…” Ocha looked down.

“Hey, no need to worry. It’s a reasonable thing to wonder about if you’re new here.” Silver gave Ocha a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Now, let’s see about getting you some food!”

Soon enough, Ocha and Boba were sitting in a grand dining hall. A painting of a younger Blaze smiling placidly as she sat elegantly in a classical kimono hung on one wall, and one of Silver wearing an intricate celestial cloak as he peered into the future, eyes glowing intensely, hung opposite to it. It was a beautiful room, even if it was empty. Silver brought out two bowls of noodles, one with chopped up pieces of hero fruit in it for the hero chao.

“I hope you enjoy it—I’m a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself!” Silver laughed, and (after Ocha thanked him for the food) left to go help Blaze.

True to Silver’s claims, he was a great cook, and the food was delicious. But there was something disquieting about them and Boba eating all alone in this grand room. It looked better kept than some parts of the castle, but still, Ocha couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. They lacked the incredible prophetic visions that the royal family had sought Silver out for, but they still could practically sense that something bad was about to happen.

Ocha gasped, their train of thought broken, as the door slammed open, Blaze and Silver entering the room.

“Things are a little bit more complicated than we thought…” Silver said, his face grave.

“What do you mean?” Ocha asked, standing up from the table.

Blaze stepped forward. “Some of the energy traces we found on the robots match those of only one magical artifact—the Phantom Ruby.”


	5. Worry and Teary Goodbyes

Who could forget the terrifying power of the mysterious reality-distorting gem that had caused so much chaos and destruction in the world just a few years before? Ocha remembered with a shudder. They came from a small farming community in the middle of nowhere, so they were often able to avoid the worst of most supervillains’ evil schemes. But even they remembered the horror that they had felt when it was believed that Sonic had died in combat with a villain wielding the Phantom Ruby’s magic, and Dr. Eggman briefly took over most of the world.

“That’s impossible—wasn’t that power destroyed right before the formation of the Restoration?” Ocha stood up to join them.

“No one was entirely sure, but it seemed likely. It would probably be best if the Restoration knew about this, actually. This would be a good time for you to report back to Amy,” Silver said.

Ocha wanted to stay and see where this was going, maybe they could even be able to help in a _real_ mission for once, but even they understood that this was important to report back on, and also was a little bit above their paygrade (which was technically nothing.) “Okay, I understand. Silver, would you mind giving me a lift back to the Restoration’s Sol Dimension base via airship? It’s a bit of a hike, and it’s already basically nighttime.”

“No problem!” Silver smiled, but it was clear that he was still pretty anxious about the Phantom Ruby mystery.

“Oh, and Blaze, since I guess this is goodbye for a while…” Ocha took a deep breath. “I still don’t really know what to make of you, but it was cool to meet you in real life, even if you did throw fire at me and stuff.”

Blaze chuckled. “Good luck with your internship, but if you get in my way again, I can still set you on fire.”

Ocha laughed. “I’m going to pretend you’re joking, since I probably won’t see you again for a long time. Bye, good luck, thanks for not telling Amy to terminate my internship!”

Silver was silent and thoughtful as he piloted the small airship back to the base. But as he landed, he turned to Ocha. “It was nice meeting you! I’m sure you’ll be a full-fledged hero in no time with Amy’s help, and then we’ll get to see each other again!” He gave Boba a little pat on the head.

“Thank you, Silver. It was really nice meeting you, and you’re both a talented hero and a fantastic cook. I know you and Blaze will get to the bottom of this, and Restoration will help in any way we can. I hope we meet again soon.” Ocha had only been in the Sol Dimension for about seven hours, but they began to tear up. This was the most adventure they’d ever had, and they were going to miss this whirlwind experience, as well as their new friends. Well, new friend and someone who had now threatened to set them on fire twice in one day. Close enough.

Ocha walked to the transporter without looking back. It felt like it had been an eternity since they’d been in the sparse little base, even though it had been less than a day. They braced themselves in front of the panel that would take them home. “Well Boba, I guess it’s time.” They closed their eyes and stepped forward.


	6. Pretty Windows and Escalating Situations

But when Ocha opened their eyes again, they were still in the eerily quiet Sol Dimension base. They stomped on the transporter panel, but nothing happened. They pulled out a phone and called Amy. The phone didn’t even ring, though. There was no connection. “Okay, I’m starting to feel a little spooked now.” They hugged Boba closer, and walked out of the base. By then, it was the middle of the night. The moon hung over the sky islands, a fractured crescent—the same moon that they looked up at through the window of their dorm at Restoration’s main base every night. Surely Silver and Blaze would know what to do. It took a while (which felt much longer, because Ocha was feeling very anxious,) but they remembered the way back to the castle pretty well. It looked like the electric gate wasn’t all the way repaired yet, so they were able to just awkwardly squeeze in. There was a guard standing outside of the castle doors, but Ocha quickly explained the situation. After making a quick call to make sure it was okay, he let Ocha into the castle.  
Ocha was looking around the haunting entryway when a voice behind them made them jump.  
“Back already?” It was Blaze, with a small smirk hiding exhaustion. She definitely needed to take a break from working.  
“The transporter is broken, and none of my calls to Amy are working. Could you maybe contact her for me?”  
“Unfortunately, we seem to have lost all connection to outside the Sol Dimension. Something just happened that increased the barrier that hides this floating archipelago. It seems that someone knows that we took in the robots and doesn’t want word of our findings spreading to Sonic or anyone.”  
“Oh no, I hope no one worries too much… What if Amy calls my mom and then she thinks something happened to me?”  
“We’re stuck with each other for a while, it would seem. Just don’t interfere with my work, or-“  
“I get it—you’ll set me on fire.” Ocha rolled their dark blue eyes.  
“Yes.” Blaze smiled. “But for now, Silver’s prepared a guest room for you. Get some sleep.”  
The guest room was surprisingly cozy. It looked like it had been recently cleaned, and the bed (which had a nightgown for them laid out on it) was comfy and smelled nice. There was a large window with a view of the island, and Ocha could even see the Restoration base in the distance through it. Even though they were worried about the situation they’d gotten themself into, they were so tired that it was nice to just relax for a little while, and they and Boba quickly fell asleep.


	7. Nightmares and Sky Pirates

Ocha’s dreams were less relaxing. It started out nice, they were flying through the skies of the Sol Dimension, far better than they could actually fly (which was barely at all.) They could see Silver’s little airship, and they smiled and waved at him. Blaze was in it too, and even she smiled at Ocha with warmth. It was sunny and crisp and clear outside. It was a perfect day. But suddenly, things became stormy. Crimson lightning flashed all around them, and they were swept around by overpowering winds. They tried to struggle over to Silver’s airship, but right before they finally made it, his ship was struck down by the lightning.

“Who’s doing this?!” Ocha screamed into the storm. In response, a red light shined from within some of the clouds that had formed. Closer, closer, if Ocha could just fight the wind long enough to reach that light, then maybe they could make this chaos stop. Just a tiny bit closer now…

Ocha woke up with a gasp and looked around in confusion, before memories of the previous day flooded their mind.

After getting dressed, Ocha placed the still-drowsy Boba into their little backpack and hurried to the lab, hoping to find Silver and Blaze. They were there but were not looking very well. Blaze was frantically writing something down, and it didn’t look like she’d slept. Silver had fallen asleep on top of the book he’d been reading, and Blaze had placed a blanket over him.

“You’re up. Good.” Blaze said without looking up or reacting. “I’ll cut to the chase. The barrier is unchanged and is keeping us all trapped in this world. Communication is also still down. The robots were some of the Doctor’s latest models, and they had never appeared in this hidden world before now. There have been no incidents reported by the scattered inhabitants of the sky islands, and everything seems peaceful, but there’s definitely a big storm coming.”

Ocha shuddered at the word “storm” remembering their nightmare. “So, what’s the plan?”

Blaze finally looked up. “Instinct tells me that Captain Whisker is somehow involved with this. Maybe he’s drawn inspiration from his creator’s evil plans of the past, when the Doctor used a robot army and the power of the Phantom Ruby to practically rule the world.”

“Wouldn’t it be odd for him to copy Eggman’s plans? He calls Eggman an ‘embarrassment,’ and seems eager to distance himself and prove that he’s the better evil genius. I mean, he was pretty peeved after Eggman labeled him a failed sort of replication experiment and shipped him here with a bunch of other old robot scrap to experiment with moving through the barrier, only for the barrier’s magic to spark him to consciousness.”

Blaze looked at Ocha quizzically.

“What? I do my homework; I’ve been following Sonic’s adventures for several years.”

“I guessed that, but why give me exposition on a famous supervillain who targets me specifically half the time?”

“I get kind of carried away. Most of my friends aren’t very interested in the details of hero stuff like I am, so I can be a bit like Pandora’s Box.”

“Good to know. And your assessment is correct, but we don’t have anything else to go off of right now, and we can’t just sit here and wait for a catastrophe. Anyway, you’d better go gather anything you think you’ll need for the journey. As soon as Silver wakes up, he’s taking us into the clouds to begin searching for Captain Whisker and some answers.”

“Okay, that sounds like a good plan, and you’re even okay with me coming?”

“I don’t trust you in the castle, even with the guards.”

“Ouch. I’ll take it, though.”

Soon, Silver was up and Ocha met up with their unlikely teammates in front of the airship.

“Good morning! Are you ready to go?” Silver asked.

Ocha paused and glanced back at the castle. This was their first adventure, and they couldn’t help but feel nervous. They took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m ready. Let’s go!”

The team entered the small airship and quickly disappeared into clouds.


End file.
